


Fuck Off, Universe

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Misha, Denial, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen didn't believe in the bullshit of soulmates. He didn't like the idea of having the universe telling him to hook up with some stranger. Hell no. Fuck off, universe. Jensen would be choosing someone he loved on his own will, not on some freaky destiny crap. Which was why he rejected Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this few days ago. I was in the soulmate mood. Also, did a 15k J2 story! Yay. Hopefully I'll have it upload in two weeks since I still need to proofread it and edit it... ugh. Comment and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen had been ignoring his soulmate, Jared, for about three years now. It was not that he hated Jared, no, he liked the guy a lot— As a brother, not a lover. That was all he saw in Jared.

Jensen didn't believe in the bullshit of soulmates. He didn't like the idea of having the universe telling him to hook up with some stranger. Hell no. Fuck off, universe. Jensen would be choosing someone he loved on his own will, not on some freaky destiny crap. Which was why he rejected Jared.

Although, that didn't stop Jared from flirting with him and giving Jensen the wonderful smile every time. Of course, Jared knew that Jensen was his soulmate— almost everyone around them did— and it made everything awkward. Whenever they would touch a strong spark would course through their hands, thus proving they were meant to be soulmates.

But even after all that, Jensen ignored everything.

As they finished their scenes, Jared stretched his arms and headed to his trailer. Jensen blinked when Jared didn't attempt to ask him out for coffee, or something. Usually, Jared would come and chat nonstop with Jensen about anything, sometimes even convince him to have a drink with him. It worked every time.

Misha stood beside him as he said, "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Jensen frowned. He hadn't heard anything all day.

"That Jared finally got a boyfriend!" Misha grinned. Jensen was not expecting that. "You're welcome."

"What do you mean you're welcome? What the fuck are you talking about?" Jensen glared at his co-worker.

"Remember when we went out for drinks? Well, you got drunk and bitched about Jared never leaving you alone. So... I got him a boyfriend!" Misha nodded with satisfaction.

Jensen beamed. It was like his prayer had been answered. "Fuck— Really? Finally! Misha, buddy. Thank you. Let's go get some drinks to celebrate." He placed his arm his shoulder as they left the set.

* * *

The next following days, things had been different about Jared's personality. He started to come to work late and he rejected everybody's offer whenever they wanted him to hang. Not to mention his mood turned negative. Jared hardly smiled now...

"Misha," Jensen called him.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with Jared?" Jensen asked.

"And you're asking why?" Misha raised his eyebrow.

Jensen glowered at him. "Just because I don't want to be with him, doesn't mean I don't care about him. So talk." Misha raised both his hands in surrender.

"The guy I, uh, hook him up with... dumped Jared—"

"Seriously? And you're telling me this now! Do you have any idea how Jared gets when someone hurts his heart? He becomes distant and his self-esteem plummets straight to the ground," Jensen scowled. He could just imagine how hurt Jared must be right about now.

"I thought you wanted Jared out of your soulmate shit— You're very confusing! I thought you didn't want him in your life anymore." Misha defended himself. He was trying to help Jensen, but at the same time wanted Jared to move on. Why the fuck did he always get stuck in the middle?

"I never said that!" he reflected.

It was now Misha's turn to scowl, "Don't give me that bullshit! You always said that Jared should stop hanging out with you because you would never love him. You practically get annoyed when Jared tries to make a move on you. If that's not the hint there— then I must be fucking blind."

"That's not— I-I," Jensen stammered. That was not what he was doing... was he?

"Exactly," Misha scoffed, and left a confused Jensen behind.

* * *

Jensen knocked on Jared's door. It was their day off from work and everyone took the advantage of staying home. Jensen had texted Jared couple of times but never got a response from him. Jared even rejected Jensen's offer to go out for a drink— which had never happened before.

"Jared!" Jensen shouted. "It's me, man. Open the door, it's fucking hot out here!" Less than three seconds the door creaked open, and behind was Jared in a robe and his hair was disheveled. He looked heartbroken and exhausted.

"Yeah?" he answered in a scratchy tone.

"Uh, I brought beer—" Jensen raised his arm to show the pack of beer, "and was thinking we could watch a movie or something." Before Jared could reply Jensen stepped inside his house. "I was thinking we could do a barbecue since it's a nice day out."

Jared stared at Jensen, dumbfounded, as he closed his door. "O-Okay."

"Great!" Jensen grinned. He padded to the living room— "Holy shit! What happened in here?" Clothes were scattered around the floor and junk food was on the coffee table and couch. And was that romantic dvds on the table— Yup. It was. Jensen didn't even bother to comment on the empty tub of ice cream that was on the floor.

Jared stammered, "I wasn't expecting visitors— I'll clean it up right away."

Jensen noticed that Jared avoided his question, but it didn't take two and two to put it together. Jensen had seen this before with his little sister. Whenever a boyfriend broke up with her, she would trap herself in a room and cry while watching sappy romantic comedy movies. It fucking sucked.

"Don't worry about it. My place is also messed up," he lied.

He let out a breath of relief. "Let me change, then we can go outside." Jared headed to his bedroom in a fast pace.

Jensen took a final glance at the living room and scrunched his nose in disgust. The guy who dumped Jared must have been an asshole. Nothing like cold beer couldn't fix.

Once they were outside, Jared turned on the grill and placed the streaks on it. Jensen took over from there since he was sure Jared would burn their dinner into crisp. Jared's mood lifted as he began to chat happily with Jensen. They both drank a couple of beers and ate their food on the patio.

Jared got buzzed after the third beer— Huh? Jared was drinking rather quickly. Jensen shrugged it off as he continued drinking his second beer. Jared needed to loosen up anyway.

"I don't understand..." Jared mumbled, slurring. "What's wrong with me?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow in question. His own buzz forming as he listened to Jared's nonsense. "What?" he wondered. He was leaning back against the chair, watching the orange sky turned darker.

"I mean— My own soulmate rejected me— I must have been an asshole in the past life," Jared said. "I keep getting dumped by dates. Why does no one want me? Am I ugly? Am I loser? Do I have a chance in finding love in the world?" Jared's eyes lowered a little, and he took another swing on his fifth beer.

"Jared, buddy. I know everything is shit now, but you will meet a wonderful guy someday." Jensen sat up straight as he gazed at Jared— Oh fuck... Jared crying.

"I don't want to meet a wonderful guy... I want you," he hiccuped. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be rejected by a soulmate? Let me tell you it fucking hurts. Meeting your soulmate is supposed to be your other half. Your joy." Jared placed his elbows on his thighs as he sobbed.

Jensen's heart cracked, he didn't know how to make Jared's pain go away. "Jared—"

Jared suddenly puked on the lawn, then he coughed a couple of times as he empty his stomach. As he stood up from his chair he tumbled on the ground and passed out.

Jared was probably going to have a funking hangover in the morning.

Jensen did what every good friend would do: picked Jared up and put him in a bed. Then he fucking left his house feeling like shit.

* * *

After that incident, Jared avoided Jensen like plague. And each time it made Jensen want to punch a wall... because not only did he lose a best friend, but also a brother. Jensen had never realized that Jared was someone really important in his life.

Misha sat beside him as they waited for the next shooting scene. Both spotted Jared across them, all alone and crestfallen. Before Misha could say anything, Jensen sternly said, "Don't, okay? Just don't."

Misha closed his mouth and nodded. Not sure what else he could do.

They were silent for five minutes before Jensen cleared his throat. "I can't believe I'm saying this." Jensen ran a hand over his face and grumbled, "I fucking hate it when you are right. You and the _universe_."

"I know," Misha patted his back with a smug smile. Bastard!

* * *

Jared entered his trailer. He let out a sigh, only to gasp as he saw Jensen on his couch. "Crap! You scared me, Jensen! What are you doing here?" Jared felt his heart racing and his breath picking up.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Jensen sat up straight. "I know something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?" Jensen had no clue how he was going to fix their relationship... but he had to try something.

"I'm oka—"

"If you finish that sentence I'm kicking your ass," Jensen cut him off with a growl.

"Look... If this is about last week. I'm sorry. I was drunk and made a fool of myself. Won't happen again." Jared sat on a chair nearby Jensen, then grabbed a booklet from his table."Is that all? I need to read this script." He was doing it again. _Avoiding_ Jensen.

Jensen frowned. "Actually, I want to ask you if you want to go to the awards with me." Jensen had been nominated for favorite sci-fi TV actor, and honestly, he wanted Jared there. If it wasn't for him, Jensen wouldn't have been the best he could be without him. Jared gave him confidence and motivated him throughout all the harsh times.

Jared did a double take as he snapped his head towards Jensen. "But— Is that wise? People would talk and I know how uncomfortable that makes you—"

"If I wasn't okay with it I wouldn't have asked, alright?" Jensen huffed, because lately Jared had been making him sound like such an asshole— well, he was being one— but still.

Jared bit his lips and hesitated to answer. He knew what it meant to go with someone to the award ceremony. Was Jensen asking him to be his date? It sounded like that, but Jared didn't want to get his hopes up. And yet, this was a good opportunity to be close to Jensen. His soulmate.

"Yeah. I'll go with you," his breath hitched. "What are you wearing? That way we don't accidentally match." Jared softly chuckled, "It seems that we always get into that situation."

"I don't know." Jensen shrugged. "Tell me what you're wearing? That way I know ahead of time." A plan had formed in his head and it was time to take action.

"I have a dark navy suit hiding in my closet and a purple tie," Jared said. "Just avoid those colors, and we're good." He needed to make sure he wasn't too clingy or do any stupid stunts like pretending to kiss Jensen.

Jensen grinned. "Perfect. See you on Saturday. Clif will pick us up." As Jensen left his trailer he didn't miss seeing Jared's beaming smile.

* * *

After fixing his tie, Jared got a text from Jensen saying that he was around the corner. Great timing. Jared fixed his bangs a couple of times, and also gave himself a reassuring smile.

Jared headed outside and saw Clif's vehicle parked outside his driveway. He grinned as he opened the door. "Hey, Jensen. Sorry I didn't have time to—" Jared stopped as he scooted on the seat and saw Jensen wearing an identical suit just like his. Jensen looked really handsome— No! Now was not the time to be gawking.

"Jensen! You're wearing the same thing as me— Shit. Let me change— Just gimme a second," Jared babbled, squirming out of his seat to get out of the car. Jensen placed his hand on Jared's shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

"Wait! Jared, you're fine. I don't mind really," Jensen proclaimed. "Just relax. Otherwise we're going to be late to the awards."

Jared sighed, but did what he was told. He rested against the seat and gave Jensen a grimace smile. Deep down he was freaking out knowing that he ruined Jensen's night by dressing similar to him. Maybe, Jensen forget that Jared was going to wear a dark suit.

However... Jensen was even wearing a purple tie to match with Jared's. Jared knew his best friend very well; that he didn't own any purple ties in his closet. Something was fishy.

Jared was quiet throughout the ride, every now and then he would glance at Jensen to see if there was any sign of anger. But there was nothing but pure joy. Jensen seemed happy.

As they arrived on red carpet, Jensen could see the paparazzi with their flashing cameras and microphones. Jared was beginning to back out as he said, "I don't think I can do this, Jensen. I'm not supposed to be here. We match like a..." Jared paused. The word _couple_ was on the tip of his tongue. "I think I'll just let Clif drive me home—"

"We are going together," Jensen said firmly. "C'mon. I won't bite." He got off the vehicle and held out his hand for Jared to take.

Jared hesitated— he really did— but the way Jensen was looking at him with pleading eyes. Jared couldn't object. He grabbed Jensen's hand and squeezed it. A electric sensation ran through both their bodies, and for the first time Jensen acknowledged it as he gripped Jared's hand.

Jared slipped out, and stood right beside Jensen.

Reporters attacked Jared with questions: _Aren't you Jensen's co-star? Are you here to support Jensen? Are you Jensen's date for today? Do you two have a relationship going on?_

The last two questions threw Jared off. He forgot how forward reporters could be when it comes to being nosy about their personal life.

Jared blinked, there was too much cameras flashing at him. Suddenly, a microphone was close to his mouth, desperately waiting for an answer. Jared didn't want to answer any of them, although he needed to clear something out, that he was not in any relationship with his co-star. Jared went with Jensen to the awards because his best friend had asked him. That was all.

"You got it all wrong," Jared started. "I came here because Jensen asked me to come and we are—" _Not_!

"Soulmates," Jensen finished. He put an arm around his waist and said, "Jared is my other half. It just took me a while to realize that maybe some things are meant to be. Like we are."

Jared gaped, speechless. Jensen finally said it. _Soulmates_.

"Right, Jared?" Jensen smiled. There was more behind that smile, and Jared knew it. _Sorry for being a dumbass. Please forgive me because I love you with all my heart. I did all of this for you._

"Yeah. He's my soulmate. And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
